Spongebob finally passed his boating test
by DannyEmory
Summary: What if Spongebob finally calms down and passed his boating test? Rated K for Everyone!


(Doing another one-shot fanfic. This time, it's a "What if"! =)

Like, " What if Spongebob calms down and finally passed his boating test and finally gets his license?" Think about it!) =D

Spongebob finally passed his boating test

By Danny Emory

(12/2/17)

That night, at Bikini Bottom, Spongebob was thinking about his problem during his boating test at boating school. He realized that Mrs. Puff hates him. He finally got the message that he hasn't calmed down, making it the reason why he never gotten his license.

" Maybe I had been a little crazy on my boating test. Maybe that's the reason why Mrs. Puff hates me." Spongebob's guilt came to him. He realized that he went too far on his boating exams. So he's going the right thing tomorrow. For the first time ever, he is gonna calm down and pass his test seriously. " Alright! No more of this! I will calm down and pass my test! I need to stop thinking about getting my license and stuff and start taking this test seriously! For tomorrow, I will drive!" Spongebob felt confident and determined about tomorrow. The next day, at boating school, Mrs. Puff is worried about Spongebob.

" I'm gonna be stuck with Spongebob forever if he doesn't pass that test! It's a nightmare come true! I really hope he'll pass that test this time, so I can be free from him!" Mrs. Puff is worried. Just then, Spongebob is here. This makes Mrs. Puff even more scared than she thought. " L-let's try this again this time. This time, stop being crazy!" Mrs. Puff felt jumpy. Spongebob was gonna say this...

" Don't worry, Mrs. Puff. I won't." Spongebob said, being honest. But Mrs. Puff thinks he's lying.

" He's fibbing! I knew it!" Mrs. Puff thought. As the test start, Spongebob did as he said last night. He calmed down and took his test very seriously. Mrs. Puff couldn't believe her eyes, noticing that Spongebob is finally doing as he told. " He's—telling the truth?! This is great! Maybe Spongebob will be out of my life in no time! My nightmare's finally ending!" Mrs. Puff felt happy. After test, Spongebob finally passed his test. " I'm proud of you, Spongebob! For the first time ever, you finally calmed down and passed the test! For that, you earned your license!" Mrs. Puff said happily as she gave Spongebob his license.

" Thanks, Mrs. Puff. So I guess I'm out of your life now, huh?" Spongebob said. Mrs. Puff is shocked as to why he knows.

" H-how did you know?!" Mrs. Puff felt confused. Spongebob told Mrs. Puff why. " So you figured out, huh? Yes, it's true. I didn't like you Spongebob. And I wanted you out of my life. That's why I kept telling you: Calm down and start taking your driving test seriously. But that you did, you've graduated! Therefore, I'm proud of you, Spongebob!" Mrs. Puff giggled. Spongebob smiled.

" Thanks, Mrs. Puff. I guess you don't have to worry about me being in your school anymore. So enjoy your freedom!" Spongebob waves good-bye to Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff felt happy that she's free from him. He's finally out of her life. She never wanted to see him again. Unfortunately, 2 weeks later, her happiness didn't last long as now, she really missed Spongebob.

" Maybe I went too far. My life is not the same without him! **Sniff** I missed Spongebob!" Mrs. Puff cried that she missed him. She realized that her hatred towards Spongebob finally came to an end. " That does it! Tomorrow morning, I'm gonna go to Spongebob's house and I'm going to apologize to him!" Mrs. Puff felt confident that she'll apologize to Spongebob tomorrow. The next day, when Mrs. Puff arrived at Spongebob's home, she knocked on the door. Spongebob answers it.

" Oh, hey, Mrs. Puff!" Spongebob said, but he noticed Mrs. Puff is sad. " Uh, Mrs. Puff...what's the matter?" Spongebob felt concerned. Then, Mrs. Puff hugged him and cried.

" I'm sorry, Spongebob! I'm sorry I hated you! I'm sorry I wanted you out of my life! My life's not the same without you!" Mrs. Puff sobbed. Spongebob hugged her back.

" There, there, Mrs. Puff. I understand. You had a change of heart. I forgive you." Spongebob pat her on the back. " I'm sorry I didn't take driving so seriously. And I'm sorry about all the damage I did. Sometimes, people deserve a second chance. I'm pretty sure we won't make the same mistakes again!" Spongebob smiled. So did Mrs. Puff.

" So...does that mean we're friends now?" Mrs. Puff said. Spongebob nods. They became friends now. They decided to hang out more with Patrick and Squidward(since Squidward finally got his attitude adjusted and no longer hates Spongebob and Patrick)!

THE END

(And that's the story. Now before you say anything, this is just a "what if". It's not canon, but it'll happen one day!)


End file.
